L'oeil du corbeau
by SalemaW
Summary: Mais qui est cette étrange fille qu'ils doivent protéger?Amie ou ennemie?Encore une fois Hisoka devra faire face à Muraki.Et si le jeune homme pouvait être délivré à jamais de son emprise?
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** à votre avis ? Toujours la même…

**Crédits : **personnages à Yoko Matsushita sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien.

**Rating :** T (+13) en principe.

**Couples **: Hisoka et Tsuzuki puis on verra selon mon humeur :p

**Note :** ma nouvelle fic sur «Yami no Matsuei », en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Bonne lecture !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Déjà six mois… Six longs mois que Tsuzuki avait enfin déclaré ses sentiments à son coéquipier et que celui-ci les avait acceptés avec joie. Non, à vrai dire, ce fut Hisoka qui découvrit la vérité à cause de son don d'empathie… Bref, peu importe après tout. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, d'autant plus que le docteur Muraki n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis quelques temps déjà. Tout semblait parfait.

Aujourd'hui, le temps était clair et doux sur l'Emna Cho. Chacun vaquait paisiblement à ses occupations, lorsque Konoe reçu un message d'une extrême importance. Etant donné la situation, il décida de confier cette mission à Tsuzuki et Hisoka. Ceux-ci se présentèrent dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Ce fut le plus jeune qui interrogea le patron.

- Quelle est la mission ?

- Vous devrez assurer la protection d'une jeune fille de quinze ans. Elle se prénomme Tanya et de nombreuses personnes l'ayant approchée sont mortes peu de temps après. Apparemment, elle serait poursuivit par des démons de plusieurs espèces différentes et personne ne comprend pourquoi. Elle est élève dans un pensionnat pour jeune fille aux règles très strictes. Tsuzuki, tu remplaceras le professeur de littérature et Kurosaki tu te feras passer pour une élève et essaieras de devenir ami avec Tanya.

Le jeune garçon faillit s'étrangler.

- Il est hors de question que je me travestisse en fille !!! _Et que Tsuzuki me voit ainsi…_

- C'est pour la mission Kurosaki, tu ne peux pas refuser.

Il soupira et sortit de la pièce suivit de son coéquipier.

- Fait un commentaire et je te tue, c'est clair ???

Devant le regard meurtrier de son petit ami, Asato préféra se taire pour une fois.

Ils attendirent donc que le soleil se couche afin d'inspecter les lieux avant de commencer leur mission le lendemain matin. Ils avaient pris soin de revêtir leur forme spirituelle afin que personne ne les remarque.

- C'est un bel établissement, tu ne trouves pas Hisoka ?

- Mouairf…

Effectivement, les lieux étaient vraiment ravissants. Le pensionnat était composé de deux grands blocs ressemblant à des bâtiments de monastère mais en parfait état. Ils étaient entourés de somptueux jardins magnifiquement entretenus.

- Tu fais la tête ?

- A ton avis ????

Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

- Si c'est parce que tu dois te déguiser en fille, tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais.

- Ah ouais ??? Ben justement !!!!

Il se dégagea et s'en alla en grognant. La mission s'annonçait difficile.

Ooooooooooooo

Tanya s'étira longuement dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était grand temps qu'elle se lève pour aller en cours. Elle peigna rapidement ses longs cheveux et les lia en chignon avant d'ajuster sa perruque brune. Elle sortit ses lentilles vertes de leur boîte et les mis afin de cacher ses iris naturels. Elle enfila son uniforme blanc et rouge, avala un bol de céréales et emprunta le chemin du pensionnat. En chemin, elle ressentit la présence d'un ou deux démons mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

Voilà le prologue. Reviews ???


	2. La mission

**Note :** voilà la suite afin de compléter le prologue !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cloche sonna et les élèves s'installèrent à leur place. La directrice entra suivie de Tsuzuki.

- Bonjour mademoiselles. Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de littérature Asato Tsuzuki. Soyez sages avec lui.

Elle quitta la salle au plus vite. Toutes les jeunes filles observaient le brun avec envie et admiration. Elles le trouvaient tellement beau et sexy. On frappa discrètement à la porte.

- Oui ?

Asato faillit avoir une crise cardiaque doublée d'un important saignement de nez. En effet, Hisoka se tenait là, devant lui, et portait l'uniforme scolaire, constitué d'une chemise blanche à bordures rouges et d'un mini jupe rouge ainsi que des chaussettes montant jusqu'en dessous des genoux. A le voir ainsi, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il était un garçon. Se retenant difficilement de baver, Tsuzuki l'invita à entrer.

- Je vous présente la nouvelle élève, Hisoka Kurosaki. Soyez gentilles avec elle.

Et le cours commença. Hisoka semblait réellement dépité, d'autant plus que son coéquipier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards extrêmement gênants.

- Nous allons consacrer ce cours avec « Kafka sur le rivage » de Haruki Murakami. _Déjà que j'ai du mal en temps normal à ne pas le toucher, alors si je dois le voir plusieurs jours d'affilés dans cette tenue, ça va devenir un véritable supplice. Sois fort Asato, tu peux résister. Tu dois résister._

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'une élève levait la main. Ce fut Kurosaki qui intervint.

- Monsieur !!!! Vous pourriez l'interroger.

- Ah euh oui désolé…

Décidément, le métier de professeur n'était pas fait pour lui. La cloche finit par annoncer (enfin ?) la fin du cours et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique. Asato adressa un petit sourire à son coéquipier mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord.

- Tsuzuki, n'oublie pas que je peux lire les pensées et les tiennes n'étaient pas très saines… A plus tard.

- _Oh non… Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ça… Il va me prendre pour un pervers maintenant, c'est malin. Il faudra que je me fasse pardonner._

Oooooooooooo

A la pause déjeuner, Hisoka s'assit tout seul dans un coin de table, quand il fut rejoint par une jeune fille.

- Salut, moi c'est Tanya et toi ?

- _J'ai de la chance j'ai l'impression. _Moi c'est Hisoka.

- Enchantée. Comme tu es nouvelle, j'ai voulu venir te tenir compagnie.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Tu ne préfères pas aller avec tes amies ?

- Je n'en ai pas. Et toi, tu as l'air différente…

- Ah, euh bon appétit…

La sociabilité n'était vraiment pas son fort et il ne savait pas quoi dire afin d'engager le dialogue. Ainsi, mis à part quelques banalités, le repas se fit dans le plus grand des silences.

Ooooooooooooo

Pendant la pose déjeuner, Tsuzuki avait du prendre place dans la salle des professeurs et, l'air de rien posa quelques questions.

- Dîtes-moi, j'ai une élève qui a l'air vraiment douée. Elle s'appelle Tanya.

Le professeur d'histoire soupira.

- Vous savez Tsuzuki, elle a beau être une excellente élève, elle n'en reste pas moins un cas social.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle n'est pas normale. On dit qu'elle voit des choses… De plus, toutes les personnes qui l'approchent de trop près meurent. Cette fille est maudite. Si nous pouvions, nous la renverrions sur le champ.

- Oh, je vois… _Il va falloir commencer à enquêter sérieusement._

Ooooooooooooo

Les cours se terminèrent à quinze heures et Hisoka s'empressa de changer de tenue avant de rejoindre son coéquipier.

- Alors Hisoka, tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle ne possède aucune amie et ne semble pas avoir envie de se lier aux autres.

- C'est un peu compréhensible. Ils la rejettent tous à cause des meurtres qui ont lieu autour d'elle.

- Il faut la suivre jusqu'à chez elle, sinon on ne pourra pas la protéger.

- Allons-y.

- Une minute vous deux !!!!

Ils se retournèrent et virent Tanya les bras croisés.

- Tanya…

- Oui, c'est bien moi !! Alors j'ai une petite question pour vous professeur…

- Vas-y.

- Que peuvent bien me vouloir de shinigami comme vous ?

Une mouche passa. Le silence était pesant. Plus un bruit. Ce fut le brun qui se risqua à répondre.

- Comment sais-tu ce que nous sommes ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question professeur.

- Très bien. Nous avons pour mission d'assurer ta protection.

- Oh, dans ce cas, c'est gentil à vous. Venez chez moi nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Elle commença à avancer lorsque…

- Ah oui et au fait, votre aura est dorée donc vous êtes des shinigami.

Les deux coéquipiers ne comprirent pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de leur dire et la suivirent sans plus poser de questions.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	3. Tanya

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui s'arrêtent pour lire ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'adolescente les mena jusqu'à son modeste appartement du centre ville. A l'intérieur, la décoration demeurait assez sobre et aucune photographie n'apparaissait nulle part.

- Installez-vous, je vais vous préparer du thé.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant les deux shinigami seuls dans le salon.

- Hisoka, je suis désolé pour les pensées que tu as pu lire en moi ce matin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que…

- C'est bon Tsuzuki, c'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Mais évite les pensées perverses à l'avenir, c'est gênant.

- …

Tanya revint rapidement avec un plateau de biscuits et du thé bouillant.

- Voilà, régalez-vous. Je les ai fait hier soir.

Le brun remarqua alors l'absence d'adultes dans les lieux.

- Où sont tes parents Tanya ?

- Morts. Je vis seule ici et parfois mon grand frère me rend visite quand il a le temps. Il est très gentil car il m'envoit régulièrement de l'argent afin que je puisse vivre convenablement sans avoir à trouver un petit boulot.

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? Tu n'as que quinze ans après tout.

- Non, vous savez, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans et c'est mon frère qui m'a élevée. Parfois, quand il travaillait ou qu'il était en déplacement, il embauchait une nourrice à temps plein. Désormais, je suis capable de m'assumer toute seule du moment que j'ai de l'argent.

- Tu es très courageuse.

- Merci, mais c'est aussi grâce à mon frère.

Hisoka semblait plonger dans ses pensées lorsque un détail lui revint en mémoire.

- Tout à l'heure tu nous as parlé de la couleur de nos auras. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

- Oui, à vrai dire je suis capable de voir l'aura des gens et ainsi de reconnaître leur nature. Elle est dorée chez les shinigami, argentée chez les humains, rouge chez les démons et ainsi de suite.

- C'est particulier comme don.

- En effet, mais ce n'est rien comparé au reste…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Demain c'est samedi et on n'a pas cours. Rejoignez moi ici vers 9h00.

Ils furent obligés de partir face aux paroles de la jeune fille.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Très perspicace Tsuzuki… Par contre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je pense qu'on devrait rester près de son appartement cette nuit.

- Comme tu veux mon cœur.

Enorme silence. Alors que les joues du plus jeune s'étaient teintées d'un magnifique rouge, le brun sourirait bêtement. En effet, Asato disait rarement des mots tendres à son petit ami et celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude dans recevoir.

Oooooooooooo

A l'intérieur, Tanya passa un rapide coup de balai et se mit en pyjama. Elle ôta sa perruque et ses lentilles, puis se démaquilla. Elle s'observa un moment dans le miroir. Même si son frère lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était magnifique, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester cette apparence inhabituelle. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être comme les autres, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à perler et s'allongea dans son lit à baldaquin, qui était encore une lubie de son frère. En effet, il lui avait assuré « qu'une princesse ne devait dormir que dans des lits de cette catégorie ». Une princesse ? Princesse de quoi ? Du mal ? Elle ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Oooooooooooo

Minuit sonna. Les deux shinigami s'étaient installés sur un banc en face de l'appartement de Tanya et ne parlaient pas. Comme il s'ennuyait, Tsuzuki enlaça Hisoka et se mi à jouer avec un pant de sa chemise.

- _Est-ce que je lui fais une réflexion désagréable sur son attitude puérile ? Non, je risque de le blesser. Toutefois, il commence à m'énerver à tripoter ainsi ma chemise. Que faire ? J'ai une idée…_

Il se retourna vers le brun et l'embrassa. Celui-ci fut surpris car Hisoka prenait très rarement une telle initiative. Cependant, il ne se fit pas prier. Ce fut un cri strident qui mit fin à leur baiser.

- Laissez moi tranquille sales démons !!!!!!!!!!!!

- C'est Tanya !

Ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans la maison et accoururent dans la chambre de la jeune fille où deux démons entouraient son lit. Tanya, quant à elle, s'était cachée sous ses draps roses. Tsuzuki s'apprêtait à attaquer, mais les démons disparurent, ce qui étonna les deux shinigami.

- Je leur ai fait peur ou quoi ?

- Non, je pense plutôt qu'ils ont l'ordre de ne se battre contre personne. Leur unique cible est Tanya.

Celle-ci était toujours assise contre le mur, un drap sur elle.

- Ca va aller maintenant.

- Merci, mais partez s'il vous plaît. Je refuse que vous me voyez au naturel.

Ils ne comprirent pas très bien, mais jugèrent préférable de quitter les lieux. Le lendemain il faudrait qu'ils l'emmènent à l'Emna Cho.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** la visite à l'Emna Cho et la véritable identité de Tanya. **


	4. Muraki

**Note :** merci à tous ceux qui s'arrêtent pour lire ma fic !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Tanya se prépara rapidement, prenant soin d'ajuster son « déguisement » et rejoignit les deux shinigami. Ils la menèrent jusqu'à l'Emna Cho où Konoe les attendait dans son bureau. Tatsumi et Watari étaient également présents. Le premier tenait à connaître l'identité de la jeune fille et le second était simplement curieux. Ce fut le chef qui prit la parole.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Désolé de vous avoir fait venir ici, mais afin d'assurer votre protection, nous devons créer un dossier complet sur vous.

- Aucun problème. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à cacher de toute façon et je ne pense pas que mon grand frère soit contre.

- C'est lui qui est votre tuteur légal ?

- Tout à fait. A cause de lui je suis une enfant gâtée. Il me couvre de cadeaux. Regardez.

Elle sortit un pendentif de sous son débardeur. C'était une rose incrustée de diamants.

- Ca a du lui coûter une fortune. Je lui ai dit que c'était inutile, mais il refuse de m'écouter.

- Vous êtes chanceuse mademoiselle.

- Oui, je sais et je ne m'en plains pas. Bien sûr, je lui suis utile et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'occupe de moi. Toutefois, il n'est pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi.

- Vous semblez heureuse avec lui.

- Oui. Il me traite comme une princesse. Kazutaka m'a offert une vie de rêve depuis que nos parents sont morts et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissante.

- Evidemment. Kazutaka c'est le prénom de votre frère ?

- Tout à fait.

- Dîtes moi, pourquoi portez vous des lentilles et une perruque ?

- Pour cacher ma véritable apparence. La couleur de mes yeux et de mes cheveux est trop inhabituelle et ça me gêne.

- Cependant, comme nous devons mettre une photo dans votre dossier, pourriez vous enlever ces artifices quelques minutes. Nous ne nous moquerons pas de vous, ne vous en faites pas.

- Dans ce cas…

Elle ôta son déguisement et enleva la pince qui liait ses cheveux. Ceux-ci lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins et possédaient une magnifique teinte argentée, tout comme ses yeux. Tout le monde se tut l'espace d'un instant. Cette couleur inhabituelle, c'était la sienne, c'était la même que celle de ce médecin psychopathe. Un frisson parcourut Hisoka et Tsuzuki posa une main sur son épaule. Konoe respira un grand coup avant de poursuivre.

- Vous être très belle, vous ne devriez pas avoir honte.

- Merci. C'est ce que mon frère me dit souvent.

- Quel est votre nom.

- Tanya. Tanya Muraki, pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes de la famille du docteur Muraki ?

- Oui. Kazutaka Muraki est mon grand frère. Vous le connaissez ?

Alors ça, ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. Hisoka commençait réellement à se sentir mal et son petit ami ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras afin de le rassurer. Watari ne savait que penser de cette surprenante nouvelle et Tatsumi ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils devaient protéger la sœur d'un psychopathe. Konoe tenta de paraître impassible afin que la jeune fille ne se pose pas trop de questions.

- Tanya, savez-vous pourquoi des personnes meurent autour de vous et pourquoi des démons vous pourchassent ?

- Oui, j'en connais les raisons.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Les démons en ont après ma forme réelle. Mon frère, quant à lui, s'intéresse plus à ma capacité à déchiffrer les auras. Toutefois, ma forme originelle peut également lui être utile, mais il souhaite en maîtriser l'apparition. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il assassine les gens qui sont trop proches de moi afin d'éviter une éventuelle transformation inopinée de ma part.

Nouveau silence. Ce docteur Muraki se servait même de sa sœur. Il ne reculait vraiment devant rien.

- Et qu'elle est la nature de votre forme originelle tant convoitée ?

- Ah ça… c'est un secret. Cependant, il est fort probable que vous y soyez confronté si je me mets en colère ou si je tombe amoureuse.

- Vous vous transformez en fonction de vos sentiments ?

- Tout à fait.

- Merci d'être venue jusqu'ici. Nous allons vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous et poursuivre nos recherches à propos des démons qui s'attaquent à vous.

- Merci à vous. C'est très gentil de votre part.

Tsuzuki Hisoka et la jeune fille quittèrent les lieux sous le regard inquiet des trois autres. Ils se demandaient quelle serait l'issue de cette mission.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux shinigami demeuraient extrêmement silencieux, ce qui surpris Tanya.

- Dîtes-moi, que se passe t-il ?

- Rien rien.

Malheureusement pour eux, la réponse du brun ne parut pas très convaincante.

- Ecoutez, je sais que mon frère est un véritable psychopathe à ses heures. Alors, répondez moi franchement, je vous en prie. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a été une victime de Kazutaka ?

Silence. Hisoka blêmit et son compagnon tenta de le rassurer.

- C'est toi Hisoka ?

L'interpellé hocha fébrilement la tête.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Ca !!!

Les marques du maléfice apparurent sur l'intégralité de son corps.

- Voilà ce que ton frère chéri m'a fait !!!

- Un maléfice… Je suis persuadée qu'un de ces jours tu parviendras à le briser.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tout maléfice peut être détruit par son opposé. Par exemple si tu es congelé, pour briser le sort il faut te brûler. Tu comprends ? Toi aussi tu trouveras un moyen de mettre fin à ton enfer. La solution est parfois plus proche qu'on ne le croit. Sur ce, bonsoir.

Elle rentra chez elle sans se retourner. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Pouvait-il être sauvé ? Si seulement c'était vrai…

- Viens Hisoka, on rentre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit la petite sœur de Muraki qui lui redonne espoir ? La vie était vraiment mal faite.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**


	5. La vérité

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il pensait sans cesse aux paroles de la jeune fille. « Un maléfice peut être levé par son opposé ». Mais, comment faire ? Muraki l'avait sauvagement violé et meurtri. Existait-il une situation inverse ? Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Tsuzuki, quant à lui, dormait profondément. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait ensemble. Jamais. Hisoka était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Tsuzuki, car il savait que celui-ci avait envie qu'ils fassent l'amour. Oui, il était vraiment formidable de se montrer aussi patient. Toutefois, Hisoka réalisait que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et, qu'un jour, il faudrait qu'il passe outre ses peurs et qu'il se donne à Asato. L'adolescent se leva mais il fut retenu par la main de Tsuzuki.

- Où tu vas ? Il est tard.

- Dors.

Il se dégagea et sortit de l'appartement. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit.

- Hisoka ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Non ! Je sais très bien que cette mission risque d'être pénible pour toi. Si tu veux, je peux la finir seul ou on peut demander au patron de donner l'affaire à une autre équipe.

- Hors de question !!! _Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant._

- Ne te met pas en colère ! J'essaie juste de t'aider du mieux que je peux, mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. _Aies confiance en moi, je t'en supplie._

- J'ai confiance en toi, là n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que les paroles de Tanya m'ont déstabilisé.

- Hisoka, si elle avait raison, si tu pouvais te débarrasser de ce maléfice qui te gâche la vie, ce ne serait pas merveilleux ?

- Oui, bien entendu. Toutefois, j'ai peur d'y croire et d'être déçu si rien ne change.

- Hisoka, un jour tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Le brun l'enlaça tendrement.

- Comme c'est émouvant ! On n'en pleurerait presque.

Muraki était là, devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Tsuzuki tenta de garder son calme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, ordure ?

- Du calme mon cher Tsuzuki. Je tenais simplement à remercier l'Emna Cho d'assurer la protection de ma précieuse petite sœur.

- Adolescente que tu utilises tu veux dire ?

- C'est faux. Je n'ai encore jamais utilisé sa véritable forme, je ne fais que la contrôler pour le moment.

- C'est la même chose ! C'est ta famille tout de même !

- Je le sais bien, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est traitée comme une princesse. Je suis le seul à l'accepter et à m'occuper d'elle. Elle m'appartient.

- Espèce de….

- Ne vous énervez pas très cher.

Il déposa un bouquet de roses blanches sur le sol.

- Ceci est mon cadeau. A très bientôt j'espère.

Asato donna un coup de poing dans le tronc du platane juste à côté de lui.

Oooooooooooo

Konoe faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Grâce à leurs minutieuses recherches, les Gushoshin avaient découvert qui était réellement Tanya Muraki et pourquoi tant de démons en avaient après elle. Cette adolescente devait être, au plus vite, éloignée de son frère de docteur et de toutes autres menaces. Une fois calmé, le patron demanda à Tatsumi de prévenir les deux shinigami chargés de cette affaire.

Oooooooooooo

Muraki observa longuement sa sœur qui s'était assoupie sur le canapé de l'appartement. Si l'Emna Cho découvrait le secret de la jeune fille, il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de se débarrasser des gêneurs…

Oooooooooooo

Tatsumi frappa chez Tsuzuki et entra. Le brun était assis sur une chaise et regardait amoureusement son petit ange préparer un encas. Le maître de l'ombre se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Les deux autres shinigami se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tatsumi ? sourit le plus âgé.

- Que se passe t-il ? s'informa Hisoka.

- Les Gushoshin ont découvert le secret de Tanya. Je dois avouer que c'est extrêmement inquiétant.

- Explique-nous Tatsumi.

- Lorsque les sentiments qu'elle ressent deviennent trop forts, elle peut utiliser une puissante force magique. Ceci est dû à une amulette, l'œil du corbeau, qui se trouve à l'intérieur de son corps. Cette amulette permet d'avoir accès au monde des morts et de pénétrer dans la chambre des chandelles. Elle confère aussi le pouvoir d'invoquer des âmes. Si un démon s'emparait de ce talisman, il pourrait entrer ici sans aucun problème. Imaginez le désastre !

Kurosaki ferma les yeux et Tsuzuki soupira.

- Les démons, peu importe. Pour l'instant, Tanya est entre les mains de Muraki et il connaît très certainement les propriétés de ce talisman.

- Et il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir… acheva Hisoka.

Tatsumi se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra le neutraliser à n'importe quel prix.

Ooooooooooo

- Tanya ? Nous allons à l'Emna Cho.

- Pourquoi grand frère ?

- N'as-tu pas envie de revoir tes amis shinigami ?

- Bien sûr.

- Parfait. Allons-y. _Idiote, je vais me débarrasser d'eux et m'emparer de leur précieux registre. Tu vas enfin m'être utile petite sœur. Enfin…_

Oooooooooooo

Hisoka s'était assis sur le lit de Tsuzuki pendant que celui-ci discutait avec Tatsumi. Il réfléchissait encore au moyen de lever le maléfice qui l'emprisonnait. Il eut alors une inspiration soudaine. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé immédiatement ? Le contraire d'un viol, c'est…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** l'idée d'Hisoka et les Muraki à l'Emna Cho : Combat ou bien … ?**


	6. Lovers

**Note :** mirki aux rares personnes ayant laissé des reviews et à ceux qui ont lu ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Note2 :** je ne fais que des allusions à un lemon, car j'ai mis T comme rating, donc l'impossibilité de trop détailler ce genre de chose lol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka frémit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé ? L'opposé d'un viol est de faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime… Il jeta un œil à Tsuzuki qui dévorait une tarte aux pommes depuis le départ de Tatsumi. Oserait-il aller plus loin avec lui ? Le jeune homme n'en savait absolument rien. Il n'avait même aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Asato avala la dernière bouchée qu'il restait et il se tourna vers son coéquipier.

- Tatsumi m'a dit que Muraki avait envoyé une carte à Konoe. Il a marqué qu'il allait nous rendre visite avec Tanya demain après-midi. On sera tous prêt à l'accueillir.

- Oui… Je vais rentrer un moment chez moi.

- Tu reviens me voir après ?

- D'accord.

Ooooooooooo

Muraki souriait de bonheur. Il était pressé de posséder le pouvoir absolu et, dans de moindre mesure, Tsuzuki. Il avait même pris soin d'envoyer une carte annonçant sa venue. Un vrai gentleman ce docteur. Il avait acheté un bouquet de rose rouge afin de l'offrir au shinigami si tentant. Bien entendu, il ne manquerait pas de se débarrasser convenablement d'Hisoka.

Oooooooooooo

Hisoka avait investi sa douche et laissait l'eau tiède couler sur son corps. Aurait-il la force de surmonter sa peur et de laisser faire son petit ami ? Tsuzuki… Il ferma les yeux et imagina son coéquipier. Il se concentra et essaya de deviner quelle serait la sensation des mains du brun sur son corps frêle. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit ses paupières. En fait, à son appréhension, s'ajoutait la honte. Il était mort à seize ans et n'avait que le corps d'un adolescent. Tsuzuki, lui, était un homme. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la douche et réfléchit. Quelle était la bonne solution ?

Ooooooooooooo

Après une douche rapide, Tsuzuki avait enfilé un kimono violet foncé qu'il avait attaché négligemment. Il avait le temps de s'habiller, Hisoka ne revenant pas avant quelques heures. Il s'assit sur son lit, dos au mur et ouvrit un livre. Non, en fait c'était un manga, mais bon, peu importe. Absorbé dans sa lecture, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Ooooooooooooo

Après s'être séché à toute vitesse, Hisoka avait revêti une chemise blanche dont il laissa ouvert les premiers et les derniers boutons, ainsi qu'un jean assez moulant. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir avant de filer chez Tsuzuki. Il entra discrètement et vit le brun en kimono, installé sur son lit, entrain de lire paisiblement. Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau inhabituel. Il s'avança lentement et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Tsuzuki ?

Il sursauta et lâcha son bouquin.

- Hisoka ? Je ne pensais pas que tu reviennes si tôt.

- Si je te dérange, je reviendrais plus tard…

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !!! Je suis surpris c'est tout. _Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'habiller._

Il invita son petit ami à le rejoindre. Hisoka s'assit tout près du brun, sur le rebord du lit.

- _Il est vraiment trop mignon avec ces habits._

- Tu trouves ?

Asato rougit. Il avait oublié que son petit ange pouvait lire ses pensées.

- Oui.

Il poussa son livre par terre et se pencha pour embrasser son vis-à-vis. Hisoka obtempéra joyeusement même s'il redoutait la suite. En fait, il ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à Tsuzuki ses intentions.

- A quoi tu penses Hisoka ? Tu as les joues rouges.

- J'ai chaud, c'est tout !!!

- Enlève ta chemise dans ce cas.

- Hein ?

Tsuzuki rougit à son tour, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Son subconscient avait parlé pour lui. Alors qu'il cherchait comment se rattraper, Hisoka déboutonna lentement sa chemise. Le brun resta stupéfait et avait du mal à rassembler ses idées.

- Tu m'aides Tsuzuki ?

- Que, quoi ? Oui, bien sûr…

Il finit de lui déboutonner sa chemise et la lui enleva, avant de la déposer délicatement sur le sol.

- Hisoka… si tu restes comme ça, je ne te promets pas de rester mettre de moi très longtemps.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Il embrassa tendrement Asato et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- Hisoka… Tu, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui…

Le jeune shinigami défit un peu le kimono du plus âgé afin qu'ils soient torse nu tous les deux. Toujours rester à égalité. Toujours. Le brun fit basculer son petit ami sur le matelas afin de se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de commencer à embrasser sa peau nue. Il tentait d'être le plus doux possible afin que le jeune homme ne soit pas effrayé. Hisoka trembla un peu quand Tsuzuki déboutonna son pantalon.

- Hisoka, je t'aime mon ange. N'aie pas peur.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Au fur et à mesure, les caresses du brun se firent plus précises et plus intimes. Hisoka essaya lui aussi de toucher son petit ami et y parvint relativement bien, à en juger par la réaction anatomique de celui-ci. A la grande surprise de Tsuzuki, Hisoka pris de lui-même l'initiative de mettre les doigts du brun dans sa bouche.

- Mon ange, tu es sûr que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui.

- Je ferais le plus doucement possible pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal.

- Merci…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants poussèrent des cris de plaisir et Hisoka se blottit dans les bras du brun. Gêné par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il cacha son visage dans le cou de Tsuzuki.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance mon ange, merci.

- Tsuzu…

Il ne put finir de parler, une intense douleur s'emparant de lui.

- Hisoka !!!!

Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, avant que les symboles du maléfice n'apparaissent sur son corps. Ceux-ci brillèrent intensément avant de s'effacer comme par magie.

- Hisoka ? Ca va ?

- Oui… Grâce à toi le maléfice de Muraki a été levé. Je ne suis plus son pantin désormais. Merci Tsuzuki.

Asato enlaça amoureusement son petit ange. La vie s'annonçait belle désormais.

**A suivre…. Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** la colère de Muraki.**

**La suite ne pourra pas être tapée avant plusieurs jours à cause de la Japan expo. A bientôt !**


	7. Epilogue

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

Voilà, c'est fini !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muraki envoya un vase contre le mur. Celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de l'appartement. Il était vraiment furieux. Comment ce satané Hisoka avait-il pu se défaire de son maléfice ? Comment était-ce possible ? Le docteur sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna.

- Tanya ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as grand frère ?

- Rien. Nous devrions partir pour l'Emna Cho avant d'être en retard.

- Très bien. Je suis prête de toute façon. _Toi, t'es vraiment en colère. Je me demande bien pourquoi._

Oooooooooooo

A l'Emna Cho, Tsuzuki, Watari, Tatsumi, Hisoka et Konoe attendaient Muraki de pied ferme. Ils étaient bien décidés à se battre contre lui et à protéger la jeune fille.

Ooooooooooo

Kazutaka repéra rapidement les shinigami qu'il souhaitait rencontrer. Il s'avança lentement d'eux, suivi de sa petite sœur. Il envoya le bouquet de fleurs devant Asato qui grimaça.

- Bonjour !!!! chantonna joyeusement Tanya. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rendre visite.

- Idiote, murmura son frère.

- Muraki, qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? interrogea Konoe.

Le médecin esquissa un étrange sourire.

- J'ai appris que vous avez découvert le secret de ma sœur. Ainsi, je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser en vie. De plus, le fait que le maléfice que j'avais jeté au gamin se soit levé m'a mis extrêmement en colère.

- Grand frère !! Tu avais dit qu'on venait juste les saluer.

- Idiote !! Tu es vraiment naïve…

- Je vais utiliser l'œil du corbeau et ainsi je posséderais enfin la puissance que je désire. Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter. Jamais.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Tsuzuki était désormais prêt à combattre celui qui avait fait tant souffrir son ange.

- Kazutaka !!! Ne te bats pas contre eux. Ils sont gentils avec moi et je les apprécie beaucoup.

- Je m'en moque Tanya. Complètement.

Muraki lança sa première attaque et Asato riposta immédiatement. Toutefois, à peine eut-il commencé, que le combat fut stoppé par la jeune fille. Elle s'était interposée entre les deux hommes et pleurait.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais intéressé seulement par mes pouvoirs. Cependant, j'avais tout de même l'espoir que tu tiennes à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Depuis que nos parents sont morts, je n'ai toujours eu que toi grand frère et je t'aimais sincèrement. Mais je me rends compte que je n'étais qu'un objet à tes yeux et rien de plus. J'ai vraiment été stupide. Kazutaka, je ne peux pas te laisser agir ainsi. Je ne peux plus supporter que tu tues des gens pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu utilises l'œil du corbeau à des fins personnelles et malsaines. Pardonne-moi grand frère. Pardonnez moi vous aussi Hisoka et Tsuzuki, je vous serais à jamais reconnaissante. L'œil du corbeau qui est en moi sera toujours l'objet de convoitises, alors le plus simple, est de le détruire à jamais.

Elle scintilla légèrement et une aura vermeil l'entoura.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça Tanya !!! Tu m'entends ??? Arrête ça immédiatement !!!!!

- Désolé grand frère. Je t'aime quand même tu sais.

La lumière s'intensifia et l'ombre d'un corbeau apparut sur le sol. Tanya ferma les yeux. Des milliers d'oiseaux noirs apparurent dans le ciel azur. La jeune fille joignit ses deux mains et les posta devant son cœur.

- Explosion !

Des rayons vermeil la transpercèrent de part en part sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écroula sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Ses cheveux argentés étaient désormais tâchés de rouge. Les corbeaux disparurent du ciel, laissant des centaines de plumes noires tomber sur la morte.

- Pas ça…

Hisoka sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était jeune et belle. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Toutefois, elle avait décidé de se sacrifier.

- C'est terminé.

Muraki avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix inhabituelle.

- Tsuzuki et vous autre, vous ne me reverrez jamais.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Asato.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Croyez moi ou non, peu importe, mais Tanya était l'unique personne en ce monde à laquelle je tenais. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas su m'y prendre.

Oooooooooooo

Tanya Muraki fut enterrée le lendemain matin. Seuls ses amis shinigami étaient présents. Toutefois, Tsuzuki remarqua rapidement que chaque jour, une rose rouge était déposée sur la tombe.

- Finalement, lui aussi avait des sentiments.

Asato rejoignit Hisoka lui l'attendait dans le bureau de Konoe.

- J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous.

- Encore ??

- Quoi encore ? Tu es incorrigible Tsuzuki !!!

Rien ne semblait avoir changé à l'Emna Cho, mis à part une ange qui veillait sur eux.

**FIN**


End file.
